


I like you

by Hye_Wolf27



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hye_Wolf27/pseuds/Hye_Wolf27
Summary: They are just shy to confess
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 28





	I like you

**Author's Note:**

> Hyunrry for my mom :') 
> 
> Sorry for grammatical errors 
> 
> If you don't like this please just leave

Hyunjin is doing her daily round holding her Baseball bat to see if ever something bad is happening. She travel her eyes around but she was blinded by something or someone when a light directly hit her eyes, she stopped walking and rub her eyes. 

" Ugh! Choerry! "

She heard a distant laugh, when her vision came back to normal she walk towards the Yerim and glared at her but the girl just giggled and pat the olders head which made Hyunjin whine. 

" Stop patting my head, I'm not a cat "

She hold Choerry's hand and put it down. The girl put the little mirror to her pocket and start to pull Hyunjin Somewhere. 

" you're a cat "

Hyunjin is about to disagree when she saw the swing, the place that they first met each other. 

~flashback~

Hyunjin is on the swing with her head down, her lower lip is still bleeding and her left cheek is still swollen because of a fight that she got herself into. 

" I should've brought my baseball bat with me "

She mumbled, as she about to stand up, thunder roared in the sky and it started to rain making Hyunjin look up to the sky. 

" Good timing "

She sighed, just sit there with her head down, she's not in the mood to go home anyways. 

She was confused why did the rain stopped to fall, she open her eyes and saw pair of white converse, Hyunjin look up and saw a girl with purple hair with hint of pink on the tip, smiling at her that can outshone the sun, and they are covered by the purple heads umbrella. 

" Hey, you can catch cold you know? "

The girl's hand that's gripping on the strap of her bag lossen off and extended it to Hyunjin.

" I'm Yerim, Choi Yerim, but you can call me Choerry "

Hyunjin took it, the girl pulled her to stand up.

" I'm Hyunjin, it's nice to meet you "

Hyunjin said, she feel the heat that coming from Choerry making her comfortable with the girl. 

" I'll probably give you a hug but your drenched right now "

Choerry said making Hyunjin to scratch her not so itchy nape. 

" Yeah, but you should've helped me, it's not that I'm not thankful but I think you're on your way home "

Hyunjin explained, Choerry giggled making the cat like girl to be confused.

" It's okay, I'll company you until we reached the bus stop, I think you're far from here "

Choerry said, Hyunjin was about to decline but the girl gave her puppy eyes making her face heat up, she just nod not knowing the reason of the purple head having an effect on her. 

' She's so cute-wait wtf I'm saying? ' Hyunjin shook her head and just give her full attention to the bright girl beside her that's accompany her to the bus stop. 

~ end of flashback ~

After their meeting of course they exchanged numbers and start to hang out more, but little did she know her feelings start to grow. At first she dismissed the thought of her being in love with the person who she just met in the park but then love really hit her hard. The cold and trouble maker Hyunjin, was replaced by a friendly neighborhood teenager that always bring her baseball bat and help people that are around her. 

" Do you remember this place? "

Choerry asked her making her scoff, the girl that now dark brown hair whipped her head and look at Hyunjin when she heard the scoff. 

" No, I really don't remember "

Hyunjin said sarcastically but Choerry slapped her right arm making her chuckled and pat Choerry's head. 

" Meanie "

Choerry pouted and crossed her arms like a kid thag doesn't got what she wanted. 

" Oh shush, you love me. Wait here I'll buy some ice-cream "

Hyunjin said making Choerry's face lit up, the girl chuckled and demand the younger girl to stay on the swing. 

She put her bat on her back run towards the ice-cream truck and ordered Choerry's favorite flavor and hers. When she's walking towards Choerry, she sae the girl was encircled by group of guys. She saw the younger put her head down and clenched her fist. 

Hyunjin walked towards the group calmly with her both hands holding their ice creams. 

" Excuse me, that's my friend "

She said and stand infront of Choerry. The guys that just a little bit taller that her chuckled. 

" We don't care, we just asking for her money since its our territory "

Hyunjin's blood boiled and chuckled which made the guys look confused. 

" You dare to talk to my friend like that "

She lastly said and shove the ice-creams to the punks that's infront of her faces, she kicked the guy that behind Choerry and she made the younger to run away and she immediately obeyed. 

She took the bat that's on her back, she started to hit the guys that tried to attack her.

A girl came into the scene when she saw that Hyunjin is having a hard time to beat all of the guys. She punched the other guys that are behind Hyunjin, the girl didn't know that someone is helping her until now. 

They successfully beat the guys that infront of then, Hyunjin felt a presence behind her so she swing the bat to the person behind her which took their attention and yelped when the bat hit her arm, thankfully Hyunjin is out of energy so it's not that painful. 

" Hey! I helped you and the exchange is for you to hit me? "

The unknown girl angrily said, they are about to attack Hyunjin but another girl came into view and wrapped her arms around the girl to stop them. 

" Hyejoo! Stop it! "

The girl struggle to hold back the grumphy girl, Hyunjin breathe heavily and bowed. 

" But Heejin! They hit me- wait what are you doing? "  
The girl asked Hyunjin that is now bowing to her. 

" I'm so sorry for what I did and thank you for helping me "

Hyunjin said making the girl huffed and stop struggling in the other girl's hold. 

" You should be "

She said which made the girl that's holding her to pull her ear making them cry in pain. 

" I'm so sorry about her, we'll be going now "

The girl that's holding the grumpy girl and they walked away but Hyunjin still hear the girl's pleas to release their ear. 

Hyunjin sigh and walked towards her sunshine. Choerry saw her and immediately run towards the cat like girl, she hugged the older girl and start to hit her back. 

" You should've done that "

Choerry said and pouted. Hyunjin just hugged them back and rub the younger girl's back.

" I need to, i need to protect you, you know? "

Hyunjin said making the younger girl to blush. 

" You're giving me much more reason to like you "

Choerry mumbled but Hyunjin clearly heard what her crush just said and grin. 

" Did you just said you like me? "

Hyunjin teased making the girl more red and shook their head. 

" No! "

Choerry denied which made Hyunjin chuckled. She look the girl directly to their eyes and smiled. 

" I like you, Choi Yerim, the person who changed my whole world "

Choerry blushed more and smiled. She pulled Hyunjin in her arms and hugged the older girl. 

Hyunjin heard that the girl mumbled something but it's muffled because Choerry's face is on Hyunjin's chest making them blush. 

" What did you just said? "

" I like you too "

She decided to tease the girl more. 

" What? I can't hear you "

She said and the girl grumbled and pulled their face away from Hyunjin's chest and look at them directly in the eyes. 

" I said I LIKE YOU TOO! "

Choerry exclaimed taking attention of some people, Hyunjin embrace her and kissed her forehead and look at Choerry's eyes again. 

" don't need to shout babe, now Cmon let's go get some bread "

Hyunjin excitedly said which made Choerry giggled and interlaced their fingers and walked away. 

Not far away two girls are watching the couple walk away. 

" So Hyejoo, when are gonna confess to me? "

The younger girl blush and crossed their arms to look like they are mad. 

" In your dreams bunny "

Hyejoo said and look at the girl beside her again which is a bad idea because they are giving her a puppy eyes. 

" You're such a meanie Hyejoo, I hate you "

Heejin whined and pouted making the younger to panic and she carry Heejin to her shoulder which made the older squil. 

" Let's go to the mall now "

" Put me down you wolf "

" nu uh uh, you're not going anywhere "

" as if I'm leaving you my wolf "

Hyejoo blushed and put down Heejin but took their hand and pulled them to the direction of the mall. 

" Shut up "


End file.
